The Legendary ArmoryThe Beginning
by Overlord276
Summary: Tortured by viceous bullies, one kid will defeat the greatest monster in the whole world of Runescape. If youve read parts 1-4, read this its a countinous story f the basic parts.
1. The Beginning

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 1**

Wolfdog, level 67, backed away from the bullies. One of the bullies, Aegis2, level

110, said, "hey noob you want a beating, or you just want a savage stealing of all your

rune armor? Heh heh heh." All the other bullies laughed with him. They were all level

110. "Hey, im not a noob! Im level 67 for crying out loud!" spoke Wolfdog forcefully.

"heh you're a noob to us. We OWN you!" Qeustmaster, another bully, said. All of the

bullies stared taking his stuff. Including his rune longsword. Then they beat him

unconscious, and threw him out into the wilderness.


	2. The New Life

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 2**

A few hours later, Wolfdog woke up. He found himself in an unknown part of the

wilderness. It was so vast and empty, that even the slightest movement of anything was

not heard or seen. Wolfdog's breath was ragged, as he inhaled and exhaled, he sensed

something. He got up, and searched himself. He was relieved to see that he still had some

trout, and some pike. He got out his wilderness survival kit, and took out a tinderbox, a

small tent, a rough sleeping bag, and an axe, which he used to cut a dead tree down. He

lit a fire, and saw an old, but useful spade. He dug himself a roasting spit, and roasted

some pike. After he finished some delicious pike, he set up a tent, and went to sleep.


	3. The Finding

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 3**

Wolfdog woke up the next morning, though it didn't look like morning, he picked

up everything and explored the land. He sensed something weird, if like something was

there that he didn't know about… He accidentally tripped and fell down. THUMP!

"Damn tree root" Wolfdog thought. Then he realized something. Since this is solid

ground, it wasn't supposed to 'thump' when he fell down. He looked back. What he

thought was the 'tree root' was actually a small, iron ring. It was colored brown, so it

could camouflage in the ground well. He looked at it. Then he jumped up and down a few

times. THUMP THUMP THUMP! The ground went. He grabbed a brush from his

knapsack and brushed around the ring. "PULL" said an imprint below the ring. Wolfdog

jumped up, and pulled the ring as hard as he could. A heavy rune-made door groaned as

Wolfdog pulled the ring. Under the door, it said, "The Legendary Armory." Suddenly,

Wolfdog's mind flashed back. He remembered when he was little that there were rumors

about this armory that had the best weapons and armor in the history of Runescape.

Wolfdog extended his leg and felt a metal ladder rung. As he climbed down into the dark,

damp cavern, darkness surrounded him.


	4. Ahhh, this is the life!

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 4**

Wolfdog woke, only to find himself lying on a damp floor. He got up, and dusted

himself. He looked around. It was utter darkness, no light anywhere could be seen.

Wolfdog felt around the wall. His hands came over a small lever. Wolfdog pulled it.

There was a sudden spark, and a few light bulbs turned on. Wolfdog's mouth dropped in

awe. Inside, there were dragon spears, dragon poisoned spears, dragon halberds, dragon

everything! Including square shields, chain bodies, and even an Excalibur! He looked

down at himself. All he wore was a dusty old shirt, some leather boots, and some gloves.

He picked up a dragon chain mail, and put it on. It fitted perfectly like it was meant for

him. He outfitted himself, and looked into a big shard of an old mirror. He looked like

Saradomin himself. He explored the cave. He found a room with lots or spare crystal

bows, and a wide variety of arrows including poisoned and regular arrows. And, there

was a room that leads to giant's pit. There was also a brass key around a rune chain.

"This might come to use" Wolfdog thought. "But where is the bathroom?" He wondered.

He rounded a corner and saw what he was looking for: a bathroom. He also found a

room with frozen food, tinderboxes, logs, and a fine-made linen surrounded bed! He

leaped on the bed. It was as soft as a big bag of feathers. He closed his eyes as sleep

folded over him…


	5. The Great Exploration

**The Legendary Armory **

**Part 5**

Wolfdog woke up, full of energy and refreshed. He went to the freeze room, and

unfroze a delicious manta ray. He ate it hungrily, and burped after finishing it. He wanted

to explore the cave a little more. He walked around a little bit, and looked into every

nook and cranny for a sign of another room. He found a training room, an cooking room,

and a secret passageway into the Varrock west bank. He was about to go to the bathroom

when a spot of wall caught his attention. It was solid rock, but there was a very thin crack

around a portion of it. He pushed the rock, and stood back. The rock stared to slide

inwards, then sideways. Inside, the sight would have dazzled anybody. Even the famous

Zezima………

**Read the Legendary Armory, Part 6 to find out what Wolfdog had found.**

**(Coming really, really soon)**


	6. The Million Dollar Find

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 6**

Inside the gigantic vault, what seemed to be like endless amounts of money.

Approximately 100 million GP. He grabbed some of the money out. The was a small

wallet hanging on the wall next to the door. He put about 50k money in it. He closed the

door and went to the tunnel entrance to the Giant's Pit. "Let's see… Ill buy a strength

amulet, a defense amulet, and maybe a ring of strength . As he walked the dark, grimy

tunnel, his friends list showed that Aegis2, his arch enemy was on. He totally forgot

about the money and went back to the armory. He grabbed all his dragon armor and some

food, and went out into the wilderness.


	7. The Threat

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 7**

Wolfdog used his friend's list communicator to send Aegis2 a message. "Hey Aegis2" He

typed. The was a small pause, then this very insulting message popped up.

From Aegis2: Hey little (retard). What you doin?

To Aegis2: Hey I just wanted you to know that I hate you. And I am not just gonna stop and let your doings pass in my mind.

From Aegis2: So? Huh those were brave little words little pipsqueak.

To Aegis2: Ill battle you, one-on-one. April 29, 2005. How about that?

From Aegis2: Oh so you want revenge eh? Well see you in heck, my friend!

To Aegis2: Oh you'll see that I have evolved more than you.

And after that, they both went to sleep.


	8. The Training

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 8**

Between the time that passed between the date of the battle and the date of the threat,

Wolfdog had trained a lot. He is now a powerful level of 106. Sometimes he went to Varrock to

buy new books and magazines. (There are no such things in Runescape as magazines. Players

should know this) He enjoyed reading books that had action and adventure. He also found some

players selling strength and defense items. He went to Karamja to fight Lesser Demons, and got

lots of rare stuff to sell. Now his prayer level is a whopping 87. He figured that he could

use the 'protect from melee' spell when battling his arch enemy. When the time finally came,

he set out for the deeper places of the wilderness.


	9. The Battle

Disclaimer: If you want to add me in your friends list ( which is a weird thing to do because I give nooby stuff to people. They are free, but youd be wasting your time. Anywayz… Sorry for not updating for so long. If you never had a "grounded week with no tv or electronics" your are so damn lucky. Oh yeah this story has of un-runescape like action. On runescape all you just do is tilt your arm to attack. This is REAL action. Enjoy:)

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 9**

"So you came. Nice to see you've finally improved and you seem very confident of this

battle. Oh and you've got dragon armor! How nice!" Aegis2 said babyishly. (he's now lvl.

115). "Yeah and you'll pay for what you did!" Wolfdog spat out forcefully. "OHHHHH! I'm

so scared!" Aegis2 said. "Oh yeah? Wolfdog replied. Chew on this!" He gave a mighty swipe

with his dragon halberd at A-man (we'll just call him A-man from now on) Surprisingly, he

dodged nimbly. "Oh, have you forgotten? Without armor, I am as nimble as a feather in a

hurricane." A-man laughed devilishly. A-man gave w-man(we'll also call wolfdog w-man ok?) a

giant slash of his dragon long sword. It did heavy damage, even wearing dragon armor on. Then

suddenly, A-man did a charge attack at W-man. W-man was amazed at the sight of this attack.

"How does he do that?" W-man thought. He was instantly exhausted at the attack. He blanked

out and fell to the ground, A-man's devilish laugh still ringing in his ears…


	10. The Justified Day When Everything Goes R...

**The Legendary Armory**

**Part 11**

* * *

"Get up, Wolfdog, get up!" a mysterious voice called out to him. He woke and found himself

in a beautiful valley with soft green, grass. "Wuh?" Wolfdog groaned. "Wolfdog, I am your

father" Said a dark shadow creeping up to him. (Pretty funny eh? Like "Luke, I am your

father! LOL! ) "What? My father?" Wolfdog said. "Yes You wanted to know how to do a charge

attack, eh son?" W-man's father said. "Yeah! How did you know?" Wolfdog said eagerly. "I

am your heart and mind, Wolfdog, of course I know your thoughts." His father replied. "Dang

did he see the thought I had for that new girl in school that I like?" Wolfdog thought

nervously. "Yes." Said his father as if he knew just what he was thinking. His father smiled

and said," You are growing up now. Don't be ashamed of your thoughts. Anyways, to do a

charge attack, you need to focus on your energy. And let it out when you think you have

enough. Alright?" His father said as he started fainting." Yeah got it…" Wolfdog thought.

Now, in the real world, his eyes snapped open, and what he saw was Aegis2, still laughing

evilly as he said, " Hah, had enough?" "NO!" Wolfdog yelled forcefully. He got up so

swiftly that all he could see was Aegis2's blur. He dealed out some pain-inflicting damage to

A-man, but he got hurt a few times too. He remembered what his father said. He stood at one

place, still panting, and focused energy. "So, you finally backed out, have you huh?" A-man

said. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" W-man screamed. He let his energy go. His eyes started to glow, and

wind and dust flew everywhere. "Oh crud." A-man thought. Wolfdog did what he never did

before, a charge attack. His blade slashing at A-man like a spear in a tornado. He completely

destroyed the limp form of A-man after his energy depleted. "I did it!" He yelled

triumphantly. The bloody body that used to be Aegis2 floated in the air, and disappeared. The

rest of his things lay on the floor. W-man decided to take his stuff and stock his armory.

Wolfdog returned to his haven and went to sleep painfully, his injuries still sending him

pangs. Instantly as he lain in bed, sleep covered him.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Kinda dumb, but I had nothing to do. Please R&R! NO flames please! ;) 


End file.
